A Day at the Beach
by GooglyMooglies
Summary: Zemyx Day fic that suddenly decided to be really long and take more than one chapter. Zexion and his friends take a trip to the beach, where they meet some old friends and make new ones. M for language.


**Holy poop, It's GooglyMooglies! AH WROTE A ZEMYX FIC!!! :D It wasn't supposed to be very long, but I started it and was like, oh, oops. This is gonna be hella long XD**

**SO HERE YA GO. Part one of mah multiple part Zemyx ficcy! :D**

**And no I don't own anything D: If I did, Sora wouldn't have been a butt and killed everyone, and Axel wouldn't have been a butt and killed Vexen (though I didn't like him much) or Zexion (I like him very much X3).**

**Also, for the record, I secretly think Zemyx is the biggest crack ever. Well, not the biggest, but the biggest mainstream crack. But I like it anyways. I actually prefer LexZex to Zemyx, but it's called crack for a reason XD**

**Enjoy!**

=------------------=

"Hurry up, you fags!"

Larxene cackled as she skipped away to catch up to her boyfriend Marluxia and best friend Axel.

"Larxene! I've told you time and again, do _not_—"

"Let it go, Vexen," murmured Lexaeus back to the blonde as they followed the trio in front down the sandy path to the beach. The longhaired man huffed and re-shouldered the large beach bag he had been dragging. Zexion smirked and shook his head, also pausing to get a better hold on the umbrella and kite he carried. Lexaeus trudged in front of the two smaller college students, carrying the heavy cooler filled with food and booze easily. Ahead of them, Marluxia carried two beach chairs and a watermelon, while Axel had a boom box on one shoulder and two boogie boards in the other arm, while he held his cell phone to his ear with his other shoulder, yammering away to his boyfriend, Roxas.

"Wait, Roxas, no! I never—nooo, I _know_ it's Sora's special graduation dinner, but your mom—No, I didn't! What, you can't even come for an hour? An _hour_! Why?! I—No, no, fuck, don't hang up on me, Rox, no—_shit!_" the redhead spluttered as he tried to somehow call the precocious blonde back while maintaining a hold on both the boom box and boogie boards. Larxene burst into laughter when he was unsuccessful, dropping the phone and boards into the sand. "Shut up, bitch!" he snapped, causing her to only laugh louder. Marluxia rolled his eyes and grinned smugly, glancing briefly over at the pair. By the time Axel had gotten a good handle on his allotted items once more, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen had reached him. He sighed glumly as he fell in step with the trio. "Man… this always happens… He just gets so pissy… I didn't _do _anything! Man…"

Zexion grinned. "Yes, Axel, yet it always works out, does it not?"

Axel merely sighed again.

-----------

The group had gotten settled in quite well. They had claimed a choice spot on the beach, in perfect view of swimmers out in the surf while not too near any snotty kids that would kick sand all over them. After laying out a number of blankets, putting up the umbrella, and preparing some of the food they had brought, Axel had been pulled from his slump when Marluxia dug out a Frisbee from one of the bags. Zexion was still applying suntan lotion, watching in amusement at the antics of his friends. Lexaeus, freakishly strong as he was, would throw the disc incredibly far, giving both Axel and Larxene, who were on the track team in high school, quite literally a run for their munny.

After one such occurrence, Axel attempted to throw the Frisbee back, only to be tripped by Larxene, peeved at having been beaten to the disc. The Frisbee flew wildly off to the side, in the direction of two surfers recently come in from the water. The one with wild sandy blonde hair dropped his board and ran to catch it, earning a shout of congratulations from his companion and a sheepish yell of thanks from Axel. Axel then paused, and blinked. He then gave a shout of jubilation, running wildly towards the other male, who began laughing and running back towards him, tackling the redhead into the surf. The pair then grabbed the dropped surfboard, then they and the blonde's companion trudged back to where the group had set up camp.

"Hey guys! Marly, Larx, you remember Demyx, right? From marine biology junior year!"

"Holy shit no way! That's just too funny!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Quite the coincidence," agreed Marluxia.

Before Axel could begin introductions properly, however, the joyful reunion was soon to be overshadowed when Vexen suddenly began choking on the water he was drinking. Zexion moved to help him, then realized the cause for the blonde's discomfort and almost fell over from shock himself.

"_Xigbar?!_"

The other surfer blinked his one eye. "_Whoa_! No way, dude! Zexion, Vexen! And here's Lexaeus! Man, I should've recognized you, ya big lug, even with one eye gone!"

Vexen spluttered. "W-w-what?! How did--?! What—I mean, your _eye!_ What _happened?!_"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here? Storytime, pronto," interjected Larxene, always one to speak what everyone else was thinking. "You first, old man," she nodded at Vexen, who spluttered yet again. But before he could voice his protests, Xigbar spoke up.

"Yo man, it's cool, I'll explain, I'm older than Vexy here, anyways." He chuckled. "Nah, Me, Vex, Lexaeus and Zexion here were all part of this group we had in our science class. No, I know what you're thinking, how did those two young'ns get in a class with our old carcasses, anyhow? You know how smart those two are? Lemme tell ya…" The one-eyed man continued with his story, grinning when his embellishments were called into question.

Zexion was surprised to be thinking about high school again. He had skipped 8th grade, jumping ahead to high school a year early and becoming fast friends with the giant Lexaeus, forging a bond through their common interest in science when they were lab partners in freshman biology. They did so well that after chemistry as sophomores, they were permitted to take an advanced senior-year biology course. The final project of the class was a large group research project. There were three groups in the class and they were given an incredibly long list of possible research topics, and Zexion and another member of their group, Xemnas, had fought tooth and nail to get their number one topic of choice, the human heart. Their presentation had been flawless; all six of them received perfect grades. In the process of doing the research, they had become very close and were inseperable for the rest of the year until graduation, when the four seniors went to various schools across the country with Vexen staying local at Hollow Bastion University on a full science scholarship. Zexion and Lexaeus followed him there the following year.

That's where they met Marluxia. Vexen turned out to be all three of the student's Resident Advisor in their dorm, and Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion's next door neighbor, certainly gave the blonde a run for his munny. He and Vexen had the exact definition of a love-hate relationship: Marluxia loved to give Vexen a hard time, and Vexen hated him for it, and yet somehow they ended up calling the other one a friend. The surprisingly straight pink-haired male had come from the school on the other side of the city, and the year after that, he was followed by his two friends Larxene and Axel. He and Larxene had begun dating that year ("_Finally_" according to Axel), and the redhead had been dating Roxas, who was now a junior at their old high school, for the past 18 months.

On the other side of the complicated equation was Demyx. He had also attended high school with Axel and the others, but instead had ended up going to the same school as Xigbar for Marine Biology, where they had met and become close friends when they both found out about their shared love for surfing. According to the rather disjointed story that Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and occasionally Marluxia shared together, they had all been in the same Marine Biology class in high school and Demyx had helped all of them study, as he was at the top of the class along with some other girl Ariel, who was incredibly skilled in the area according to Demyx, but only did so well because her father, Dr. T, taught the class, according to Axel and Larxene.

"Demyx, you know you're only saying that because you had a very obvious crush on the young lady," interjected Marluxia. Demyx turned slightly pink at the statement, laughing nervously as he vehemently denied the fact. This caused Xigbar to laugh uproariously.

"Demyx? Crushing on a girl? Oh wow, I never thought I'd see the day! I was sure our dear friend was asexual, at least, dude!" The storytelling, mostly drawing to a close already, was declared over as Demyx chased after the scarred man, attempting to tackle him into the sand.

---------

"Zexion." Lexaeus leaned over, gently touching his friend on the arm.

Zexion jumped slightly, blinking up at the tall brunette. "Yes, Lexaeus?"

"That was the third time I said your name, Zexion. Is everything alright? You seem… distracted…" The soft-spoken giant's voice held a hint of concern. He then looked up to where his friend's gaze had been moments before, then smiled.

Zexion turned slightly pink, ducking his head and looking away. How was he to help it if their new acquaintance had the most entrancing blue eyes he had ever seen?

=----------------=

**AAAAAAH I'm so happy with how this is going. OMG REVIEW PL0X D:**

**Chapter dos is already begun! Stay tuned!**

**:D**


End file.
